<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>good boy by supernormal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951269">good boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal'>supernormal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sengen gentle dom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Feelings Realization, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, doting gen, senkus just like i hope this doesn't awaken anything within me, sexual fantasies, thats what you call these lil fics right</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23951269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>gen playfully calls senku a "good boy". senku gets an instant throbbing boner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sengen gentle dom [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>150</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>whoops i'm back i have actually still been writing headcanons and stuff; i just haven't been making anything postable. i'd love to be posting more now, hopefully i'll get the energy to clean up the million fragments of stories i have laying around on my drive to post</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aw, Senku-chan, you're such a good boy, aren't you?”</p><p>
  <i>Huh?</i>
</p><p>Senku looked back at him quizzically.</p><p>He felt… something bubble up in his lower body. The telltale warmth of the blood rushing straight into his cock alarmed him. His eyes widened.</p><p>
  <i>Shit. Shit. Shit. There is no way that I'm getting hard right now. Shit.</i>
</p><p>He hunched over, clumsily crossing his legs together.</p><p>“Haha, y-yeah, I guess I am.”</p><p>Gen smiled sweetly and reached out to pat him on the head, but stopped at the last moment.</p><p>“Oh, Senku-chan, you're all bent over. Are you okay? Does your stomach hurt?”</p><p>“Uh, I'm fine. E-excuse me for a bit.”</p><p>He rushed out of the lab and scurried into a spot in the forest where there was a reasonable degree of privacy.</p><p>
  <i>Fuck. Shit. God fucking dammit. What the hell was that?</i>
</p><p>He looked down at the tent pitched in his skirt. This was most definitely the hardest he had been in quite a long time.</p><p>He reached down to palm at it, biting his lip as the first sparks of pleasure shot through his hips.</p><p>
  <i>Dammit, how did I get this sensitive?</i>
</p><p>Not masturbating for this long was definitely a bad idea. He did a quick look around to make sure no one was in the area, settled down against a tree, and lifted up his skirt.</p><p>He gasped as he felt the cool air against his exposed cock. Putting the corner of his dress in his mouth to keep it out of the way, he reached down to gently hold his cock. He couldn't stifle his groan when he first squeezed it with his fist.</p><p>He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, making a conscious effort to relax. Unfortunately, the first thing that popped into his mind was Gen’s annoying face and the way he had said “good boy”. It had a delicate balance of playfulness and doting that went straight to Senku’s cock.</p><p>
  <i>Fuuuuuuck.</i>
</p><p>How the fuck was he going to show his face around Gen again.</p><p>
  <i>Fucking whatever. Anyway.</i>
</p><p>He slowly began to pump his fist up and down his cock. He felt his heart pound in his chest. <i>Jesus Christ, it really has been so long.</i> He started to pant as he picked up speed. <i>Better get this done quickly before I get caught.</i></p><p><i>God damn.</i> The precum leaking out from the tip smeared up and down his shaft as he progressed.</p><p>As he jerked himself off, his mind wandered back to Gen. He thought about what It'd be like to be <i>held</i> in his arms while he was the one to jerk him off. The feeling of Gen holding him in his lap while he delicately worked those wonderful hands around his dick. Gen cooing in his ear, praising him for being such a <i>good, obedient boy.</i></p><p>It was a herculean task to not bust it right there and then. <i>Just a few more moments of bliss, please.</i></p><p>The more he thought about Gen, the greater his pleasure.</p><p>
  <i>Shit… I want you so fucking bad right now.</i>
</p><p>He clasped his free hand over his mouth to muffle his whimpering. The air filled with a vulgar <i>slapping</i> noise each time his hand hit against his groin. <i>What if Gen was watching me right now?</i></p><p><i>Oops. Looks like that was too much</i>. Electrifying pleasure coursed through his body as his semen started to spurt out from his cock.</p><p><i>“G-gen! Fffuck!”</i> he whispered.</p><p>He feverishly pumped his hand up and down his shaft as the rest of his load shot out onto the ground.</p><p>
  <i>“Nnnh!”</i>
</p><p>As his orgasm faded he slowed down, eventually slumping back against the tree. He lazily held his hand up to look at the cum dripping off his fingers. He sighed deeply as he struggled to his feet, kicking dirt over the puddle of his semen on the ground.</p><p>He paused for a moment to let his racing heart calm down.</p><p>
  <i>Well, that was a thing that happened.</i>
</p><p>He washed his hand off in the stream and trudged back to the lab where Gen waited for him. He was deeply embarrassed, but still craved the thrill of being with him right after jerking off to him.</p><p>Gen visibly perked up when he saw him, skipping over to meet him at the doorway.</p><p>“Senku-chan! Are you better now? Oh, your face is all red.”</p><p>Gen stepped closer and brushed Senku’s bangs out of the way to press his palm to his forehead.</p><p>Senku looked up at him and scowled.</p><p>“Now you're even redder! Are you sure you're okay, Senku-chan? I’m sure I can make it all better. C’mere. Go sit down. Let me make you some tea, okay?”</p><p>
  <i>Not again.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Good thing I just jacked off.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspired by this<br/></p><p>i've had this idea for an AU thing where gen GFD's/mommydoms senku, i have a bunch of little snippets that i've written that maybe i'll finish and post. i just really love gen doting on senku and spoiling him and giving him the maternal love he needs okay ;`; senku just <i>needs</i> to be drowned in love (by gen). so though nothing between them has happened in this story yet you can consider this the beginning idk. lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>